The truth behind these dark eyes
by TG68
Summary: Everyone thinks I'm a heartless, power hungry moster but they don't know that inside my heart is breaking into pieces. Based on the Tekken 6 story line.


**I just got done playing Tekken 6 (which I don't own) and I was so touched by Jin when he explained why he did all those bad things, I was inspired to write about it.**

**I don't own Tekken or any of it's characters.**

**Jin's P.O.V.**

* * *

Power is everything.

I, Jin Kazama had everything a person could ever want money, power, and fame but I wasn't perfect, I had evil spirit that haunts me in my sleep, my curse blood, my devil gene. Everyone sees me as a heartless, power hungry monster yet they don't know that inside my heart is breaking into pieces.

We walked through the ruins of the lab, where my uncle Lars had invaded. Many bodies laid there dead, many that worked for me, some of the most loyal people I will ever meet, people who stay with me til the end. I kept my emotionless mask on while I was with Nina and Eddy but every time I think about it my heart cracks but no one will ever know.

---

I watched Lars and Alisa drive off, Nina parked right next to me as she spoke. "Are you really going to let them go?"

I thought back when I was watching through a monitor that displayed what Alisa saw, the way Lars looked at her so tenderly in a way Xiaoyu, and my mother looked at me, made me wonder if it was love.

"It's nothing."

To be honest, I envy Lars in a way, I wished I didn't have the devil gene, to have so many friends to stand my side, to love someone without fear of hurting them. Little by little my heart shatters but I have to move on for at least a bit longer.

---

I stared outside my window of my seat in the helicopter, I had just faced Lars, he wasn't ready yet he still wanted to fight me I had no choice to make Alisa fight him. I needed him to feel anger towards me, hate me for making him fight the woman he loves.

Even if she's part robot, I can see life in her, but to make them fight each other, the pain is greater than any kind of physical pain. I never meant to put so many people in such pain, the shards of my heart falls with each body that is taking down by my cause.

Forgive me mother.

---

I watched as Lars went to Alisa's side after their second fight, she was hurt because she was protecting me, my heart can only take so much, just a little bit longer.

"Good riddance, she was just a useless piece of junk."

With every word I said my heart was dying even more, hate me Lars, destroy me, and maybe someday you and everyone else can forgive me one day.

---

I grunted as I picked myself up after my fight with Lars, he was a good man, at least there was another person who wants good in my family other than my mother. My time was coming soon, I could feel him awakening from his sleep.

I explained to him why I started the war, to bring Azazel alive, no one could stop him, no one except me. My devil gene was the only way to defeat him, the ground trembled as Azazel came out of the ground. This was it, my time had come for me to save the world.

"It's time to end this."

"Fool! You will kill yourself too!"

Gathering all my energy into my body, the devil gene powers flowed through my veins. "What are you doing!" Lars yelled as ignored him, making my way towards Azazel. Desperate to stop me Azazel shot lasers at me but my power was too great even for the mighty Azazel.

I ran towards him, I wish I could have seen you one last time Xiao, even you Hwoarang not that we ever been close but I would have liked to settled our score. I punched Azazel in the chest as he let out a yell before we hurled down the hole he came from. Mother if you are listening to me, I know I have done wrong, and I know I don't deserve it, I would like to go to the place where you are. An light engulfed us as I closed my eyes, maybe my heart would be able to finally be at peace, even if I died misunderstood, I'm happy that I was able to save the world.

Who knows maybe one day someone will find the truth behind these dark eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading review please.**


End file.
